Corrupto hogar
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: Mientras que instaba a Priscilla a moverse, Rigardo se sintió un poco padre. Anime version characters.


**Corrupto hogar**

El bosque parecía no tener ánimos para terminar jamás, pero Rigardo sentía que se encontrarían saliendo de él en el momento menos pensado. Hacía mucho calor y Priscilla sudaba copiosamente: una ola humedecía la mano que le había tomado a la fuerza, para que no se escapara de nuevo. El azul del cielo los saludó, como sonriendo ante las intenciones del desubicado Isley, desaparecido ni bien se pusieron en pie por la mañana. Rigardo veía borroso por la ira, que trataba de enfriar con la nieve bajo sus pies. La niña quería escaparse y si por él fuera, que corriera lejos y se estrellara contra las rocas de algún precipicio. Pero la idea de quedarse a solas con Isley no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y por eso no se daba el lujo de estar de brazos cruzados ante su peligro. La hierba escarchada traicionaba sus botas de cuero y más de una vez resbaló, con la muñeca lánguida siguiéndole en la patinada, gimiendo como una tonta, por mucho que le gruñera. Incluso lloró y trató de zafarse a puñetazos. Parecían críos. Ni siquiera usaban todo su potencial. Era a penas una discusión entre hermanos o víctimas del mismo secuestrador, un poco de las dos. Sabían de algún modo que Isley los observaba desde alguna parte, medio enternecido, curioso por sus reacciones en la presunta ausencia. Pero era un poco escalofriante pensar en eso, realmente. Al fin, donde terminaba el bosque empezaba un prado y el prado brillaba bajo el sol amarillento. En el centro, podría decirse, una melena dorada se movía y un brazo bastante largo se agitaba, haciéndoles gestos para que se acercaran a compartir un cadáver que apretaba contra su cuerpo como si fuera un siervo recién cazado. Rigardo no supo decir si era hombre o mujer, pero de última le daba igual, en tanto se tratara de comida. Apartó la hierba crecida sin demasiado esfuerzo e invitó a Priscilla a seguirle, con cierta impaciencia. La niña dudó, antes de tomar su mano de nuevo con una mueca de disgusto. No le gustaba tocar a la gente, ni siquiera a Isley (aunque realmente, esto último no era raro: su piel resultaba electrizante y había algo que seducía en su sonrisa, pero que también mataba de a poco, como un dulce veneno). Se agarró la punta de los cabellos cortados toscamente. Ya hacía un par de meses que se había despertado con la muchacha mirándolo con la risa entre los labios y una espada en las manos, cortándole mechas, tarareando "gatito, gatito". La abofeteó y maldijo a Isley, que resultó estar tranquilamente sentado en una roca, masticando hojas de menta y riendo de la escena en vez de ponerle fin, como si a aquella lunática no pudiera ocurrírsele en un ataque de celos, matarle mientras duerme o algo parecido. Mientras que instaba a Priscilla a moverse, se sintió un poco padre y se dijo, mordiéndose el labio, que ahora en ese par de asesinos desquiciados consistía su hogar, si es que tenía alguno en esa vasta tierra, poblada por bandidos y comedores de carne humana y comerciantes y mujeres fáciles que se enfermaban y morían de la noche a la mañana y hombres vestidos con ropajes oscuros que compraban niños y niñas para convertirlos en guerreros monstruosos que enriquecerían su Organización. Nunca antes creyó que conseguiría esa clase de responsabilidad. En parte porque temía que esos a los que tuviera que proteger fueran humanos y acabara comiéndolos, cuando el yoma dentro suyo (si se atrevía) ganara terreno. En parte porque llegó a considerar que sus amigos más cercanos y camaradas longevos eran lo más cercano a un lazo sanguíneo. Y efectivamente los mató al Despertar. Aunque eso fuera culpa de Isley. Y siempre pensó que acabaría encerrado en un calabozo de algún castillo cuyo dueño fuera un señor feudal asediado por las cuentas a la Organización, sirviendo para dolorosos experimentos. O decapitado por traidor a alguna de las absurdas reglas que les habían impuesto para excusarse cuando ya no creyeran poder controlarles. También creyó que enloquecería tarde o temprano (¿No fue lo que pasó, al fin y al cabo?¿No habría que estar loco para caminar lado a lado con el enemigo, netamente porque ahora vivían situaciones parecidas?) y mandaría una carta negra a cualquiera de los novatos que le conocieron años atrás, cuando tenía el cabello castaño (de verdad) y no le habían drenado cada color.


End file.
